


Something More

by MissScarlett75



Category: Martiniski, Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent mentioned - Freeform, Eventual Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Fluff, Lydia is the one for Stiles, Lydia scared of her feelings for Stiles, Lydia-centric, Martiniski - Freeform, POV Lydia Martin, Stiles is the one for Lydia, Stydia, The pack gets involved, relationship drama, they belong together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScarlett75/pseuds/MissScarlett75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia’s relationship mostly consists of hookups in the school supply closet. For a while, that was enough. But after one particularly eventful morning hookup, Stiles decides he doesn’t want to hide their relationship; he wants to be something more. A scared Lydia doesn’t know how to handle this and instead, spends many weeks doing her best to avoid the matter entirely. However, that’s easier said than done, especially when she has a supernatural pack of friends always in her business. Did her decision ruin her and Stiles’ relationship for good?    How will this affect her friendships with the rest of the pack? More importantly, will Lydia ever be able get over her pride and tell the truth about her feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“So this is your schtick, huh?” Stiles asked. The minute Lydia saw Stiles in the empty hallway (she of course had to make sure no one was around, their relationship _was_ secret after all), she had thrown herself at him, hooking her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. This certainly hadn’t been the first time either.

“Hmm? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She immediately plastered a kiss on him. She finally managed to pull herself away long enough to find the nearest storage closet to drag Stiles into and lock themselves in. They had spent the last several few weeks in a similar fashion. Lydia always managed to grab hold of Stiles the minute he entered the building in the morning so they can get a little action in before classes. 

“Not enough excitement this morning, I gather?” Stiles persisted with the questions and let Lydia push him into a corner, narrowly avoiding the sharp bristles of a broom. Ever the conversationalist, Stiles loved to pepper Lydia with questions, which always seemed to be at the worst times. Like now, for instance. Lydia wanted less talking. _A lot_ less talking.

“School is boring,” Lydia said. “But this…now this is _exciting_.” She breathlessly grabbed his arms, enjoying the feel of them. 

“Figured,” Stiles murmured. “Not that I don’t agree with you or anything,” he quickly added. “I just still have not fully woken up yet, you know?” He yawned. “ I mean, God Lydia, it’s freakin’ early!” He looked down at his watch. “7:00 AM to be exact, actually.” Lydia ignored Stiles’ rambling and attempted to pull off Stiles’ plaid shirt. He resisted at first. 

“Seriously, Stiles? Why do you always have an issue with taking off your shirt? This is _me_ , you know! I’ve seen it all,” Lydia said. “And I’ve seen all of you, too,” she added with a snide smile. She impatiently tugged at his white t-shirt now remaining.

“Ooohh, god! Cold, cold, cold…” Stiles said immediately. She gave him a look. “What? It’s cold!” Stiles returned with a look of his own and reluctantly pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing underneath the plaid. He immediately hunched over shivering. 

“Don’t you worry,” she said, tugging at his khakis to signal him to take them off. “You’ll be warm in no time.” She stepped closer to him, running her hands over his chest. 

“You know,” Stiles pointed out. “We don’t necessarily have to take off _all_ our clothes to hook up in the closet.”

“No kidding, really?” She said sarcastically. “ But, you know, it’s more fun this way, isn’t it?” Lydia ran a finger down the middle of Stiles’ chest. He grabbed her hand with his and then ran the other through her hair, his eyes boring into hers.

“Point taken.”

Lydia smiled at Stiles’ bare chest. He never took his shirt off, ever. In a world full of werewolves, Lydia was surrounded by shirtless guys. But there was only one guy who she ever wanted to see shirtless—and he certainly wasn’t a werewolf. However, that was just the way she liked it.

“Maybe this will distract you from the cold.” Throwing her hair back over her shoulder, she took off her own shirt in one swift movement.

Stiles’ eyes immediately went to her chest. “New bra?” He eyed the black lace bra appreciatively.

“Obviously,” Lydia said. She stepped out of her skirt, not breaking her eye contact with Stiles.

“Well, too bad it won’t be staying on for long,” Stiles said with a grin. He reached forward and started to fiddle with the bra. “Very…uh, sexy,” he added, his voice  
turning husky.

“Now that we’ve established how well you like my bra, how about you come here and kiss me?” She demanded.

Lydia couldn’t help but smirk. Stiles looked so adorable when he was out of his element like this. Sure, this wasn’t their first time hooking up or anything, but still,  
Stiles was way more inexperienced than she was. Hook ups still made him nervous, which couldn’t have been made more evident by his incoherency and flushed cheeks.

“Gladly,” Stiles said, pulling her face toward his. He stepped even closer to her, his foot catching on an extension cord at his feet. They both stumbled back a bit, but Stiles managed to regain his footing and grabbed her arms, successfully stabilizing them both.

Lydia smiled through the kiss and after a few minutes (it took Stiles a while to get the bra off, much to Lydia’s amusement and frustration) they were completely lost in their own little world. Just the way they liked it.

About a half hour later, they groped about in the darkness for their clothes. 

“You go out first,” Lydia hissed. She hastily unlocked the closet door.

They had first class of the day free, which was supposed to be for studying and catching up on work, but whatever. In 15 minutes, however, the next class was going to start. Lydia couldn’t go to class until she made sure her make-up was smudge-free. She needed this time to check if she was presentable in the nearest bathroom and Stiles was taking way too long to leave the closet. There was no way they can leave together; one of them had to go first. 

“No, you,” Stiles said. He was slowly pulling on his khakis, still seemingly mesmerized by Lydia’s boobs. It was as if he hadn’t already gotten enough of them earlier.

“Stiles, _go_ ,” She commanded. Stiles had just put his t-shirt. Why was he so agonizingly slow right now? She made a mental note never to put her bra on while facing Stiles ever again. 

She pushed him and Stiles, already unsteady on his feet, placed a hand on the door for balance, not realizing it was unlocked and a few inches open already. 

“Lydia, what the—,” Stiles complained as he fell head first into the hallway. Lydia froze. He was supposed to sneakily exit the closet. This way, however, he skidded across the closet doorway into the hallway. His still unbuttoned pants had fallen halfway down his legs, giving students nearby a good look at his adorable butt in his plaid boxers. The closet door was wide open, showing Lydia in just her black bra and floral skirt, which she had thankfully just put on.

Students passing by peered at them, awestruck. Some even stopped and gaped, mouths opening. Immediately buzzed conversation erupted as they continued to stare at Stiles and Lydia in the doorway.

“Shit.” Lydia quickly grabbed her top and threw it on. Stiles stood up and pulled his pants up, giving a nervous laugh. Some people whistled and others gave dirty gestures. Lydia ignored them, or at least tried to.

“Nothing to see here, people,” Stiles said, waving his arms around awkwardly and blushing. “Just uh…you know, homework, study group, that kind of thing. Um…learning about human anatomy…yeah, good stuff! Great technique in which to learn it by the way. In case you were…uh, interested.” He swallowed hard and briskly nodded, managing to give a thumbs up as well. His flushed even darker as he took in the crowd of people encircled before him.

Despite everything, Lydia’s mouth twitched as she tried not to laugh. Even in an awkward situation, Stiles managed to provide humor. Though in this case, he was just trying to desperately come up with an excuse for their escapade, but failing miserably. And he sure as hell looked cute doing it, with his sex hair and pants still unbuckled, threatening to fall down again. 

People in the hallway were still just staring at him dumbfounded, their heads going back and forth between Stiles and a for once speechless Lydia. She felt herself flush. What was she going to do? No one knew about them whatsoever. And even if she wanted the world to know, she certainly didn’t want them to find out this way. But it was too late now, wasn’t it? The whole school would know of their affair in an hour, most definitely.

Lydia frantically tried to think of what to do. This had certainly gone on long enough and she had stuff she had to do. She tossed her long red hair back and lifted her chin. “What are you guys looking at anyway? Get a life!” She snapped. 

Lydia hastily slipped into her heels, straightened her top and slung her bag over her shoulder. She then walked out with her head high, completely ignoring Stiles in the process. It killed her to do so, but she knew this was the only way. She only hoped he understood.


	2. Part Two

It was lunchtime and Lydia sat with Scott, Kira and Malia. She had no idea where Stiles was, but was too afraid to ask. Lydia turned her fork over and over in her salad. Scott was busy relaying to Kira and Malia his methods for dealing with test anxiety. They all seemed oddly engrossed in the discussion and didn’t even seem to think it weird that Lydia wasn’t providing her two sense. Lydia, however, had more important matters to think about anyway.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about that morning. She felt so bad leaving Stiles standing there like that, but had no idea how else to handle the situation. She just wasn’t ready to tell the world about them yet. And besides, what was wrong with just enjoying each other right now? Without putting a label on it? That’s what she did best after all.

About ten minutes later, Stiles showed up at the table. This was totally unlike him. He always showed up ridiculously early for lunch, no matter what. He arrived, holding a tray with a hamburger on it, looking flustered. His hair still stuck up in all directions; he appeared to have made an effort to fix the sex hair to no avail. Now it just seemed like he had slept on it and never combed it, though of course both he and Lydia knew the truth. He sat next to Lydia, completely ignoring her.

“Where have _you_ been?” Scott asked. “Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be late to lunch.”

Stiles was already busy lathering his burger in his ketchup. “Huh?” He finally looked up when he realized they were all staring at him. He appeared so dazed.

“You’re late for lunch,” Scott repeated, “that never happens.”

“Oh.” He put down the ketchup and picked up the burger, staring at it. “Well, there’s a first for everything.”

“Guess so,” Scott said. Lydia was surprised that he didn’t persist further.

“You never answered the question,” Lydia pointed out, “where were you? Are you ok?”

That was when Stiles turned to her. “Funny that you would even care,” he said. Then turning to the rest of the table, he added, “I’m sorry, guys.” He then stood up, picking up his tray and throwing out his uneaten hamburger on the way.

“What was _that_ about?” Kira said, scrunching up her nose. 

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. “No idea.” She swallowed and ducked her head into her salad.

“Scott, what’s up with Stiles?” Malia asked. “That’s not like him at all. And believe me, I would know.” Lydia rolled her eyes at this remark. 

The rest of the gang knew Stiles better than Malia ever would, for they had known him longer. Sure, Malia dated Stiles. But that was only for a month or two before they decided things weren’t working. She originally didn’t take their break up well, but eventually realized that the two of them were far from compatible. Now they remained good friends. But Malia always liked to think she was the expert concerning everything Stiles, even though she was far from it.

“You think I know?” Scott answered. “We used to tell each other everything. Now...not so much. He’s definitely keeping something from me.” Scott seemed upset about this but tried to shrug it off.

“I’m sure he’ll come around,” Kira said. “He’ll talk to you when he’s ready.”

“I hope so.” Scott said. He smiled sadly. Scott shrugged and pulled Kira’s open Pre-Calculus textbook toward him. “Anyway, where were we?” He scanned the page of his notebook. “Oh, right, the art of cramming. So see, this is what I learned recently: when you have weekly notes, the trick is….”

Lydia tuned them out as she forced herself to eat her salad. This was certainly all her fault. She was surprised word hadn’t gotten to Scott and the others about the incident this morning. She found it odd that they didn’t know, but figured they were just out of the loop. No question by the end of the day every one would definitely know. But then, that didn’t mean that she had to be the one to pass on this information. _No thank you._

“I’m going to get going, guys. Need to brush up on my French for the test coming up.” She quickly left the table before the others could even question her excuse. Lydia wanted to find Stiles.

It didn’t take long before she encountered him at his locker. She started towards him but not even noticing her, he grabbed his books and headed down the hall to his class. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who had the same idea to get to class early.

Lydia sighed. She could try to catch up to him and for a minute, she was going to. Then for reasons even she couldn’t explain, her feet stayed planted where they were as she watched Stiles disappear down the hall.

Day after day passed and Lydia continued to chicken out on talking to Stiles about what happened. He was giving her the cold shoulder all this time and Lydia knew she deserved it, but it still hurt. The rest of their friends knew they were fighting, but had no idea why and were staying out of it, much to Lydia’s surprise. The subject of Lydia and Stiles’ relationship was never brought up, which still fascinated Lydia. But there was no way she was ever going to mention it herself. No way.  
She finally decided that Friday morning to make her move. Even Lydia knew this was all getting ridiculous and that it couldn’t go on much longer, especially if she still wanted Stiles in her life. There was no question about it, Lydia couldn’t imagine life without Stiles. She wanted--no, needed, to talk to him.  
Stiles stood at his locker, stuffing books into his backpack. She approached him and stood there, for once in her life, not really knowing how to act. Lydia stared at his back, trying to work up the nerve.

“Lydia,” Stiles said. Lydia jumped. She didn’t know that he knew she was there. But then, this _was_ Stiles. He had always been very perceptive. He turned around. “I’ve been avoiding you all this time, and for good reason. I just needed some time to think.” He hesitated. “ But I guess it’s either now or never.”

“What do you think I’m here for?” She asked. Stiles gave a curt nod and that was when Lydia realized she wasn’t going to like this conversation they were about to have. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Stiles took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He suddenly seemed really nervous.

“I...um, see...it’s like this…” Stiles desperately tried to get the words out, using hand gestures as though that would help spit them out. Frustrated, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Lydia grew irritated. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. The quicker he said it, the sooner this could be over.

“Just spit it out, Stiles, I haven’t got all day you know,” she snapped.

Stiles turned red. “I can’t do this anymore, Lydia,” he blurted out. Right away, there was a cat call from a guy walking by and Lydia suddenly became very aware of the people staring at them. The incident was not forgotten, not by any means. She flushed and turned more, so her back faced them.

“What do you mean?” She swallowed. She refused to believe it. Stiles quickly pulled her into an empty classroom.

He gave her a hard look. “What do you think? This.” He gestured to between the two of them. “I can’t be this...this...” Stiles waved his hand, trying to come up with the word. “ _Secret boy toy_ to you anymore. It’s pathetic, really. And hiding whatever we are from everyone else is...quite exhausting.”

“I didn’t know it bothered you that much,” Lydia said coldly. She certainly had an inkling, but no way was she going to tell Stiles that.

“Well, it does.” Stiles seemed at a lost for words for a moment. Lydia just stood there, suddenly feeling very alone. This was it. They were over. 

Lydia bit her lip, she could feel her chin wobbling a bit. _No, Lydia, you are NOT going to cry._ Why did this upset her so much? After all, she had been a bitch to him lately. Ok, well, she was always kind of a bitch sometimes. But that didn’t excuse the way she had been treating him. No wonder Stiles was ending this.

Stiles also had a point about the friends with benefits thing. It was certainly tiring and difficult to keep a secret. And Stiles of all people, deserved more than this. He deserved more than what she could offer him. But how could she tell him that? Especially to his face? 

Stiles took on a gentler tone. “I just, I want _more._ Lydia, you know how I feel about you. And it’s clear you have some kind of feelings for me too, otherwise we wouldn’t be hanging out all the time and you know, constantly having sex in a supply closet. But this, it’s not enough for me.” 

_Lydia didn’t say anything, she didn’t know what to say._

Stiles continued, “I want a real relationship, Lydia. With you. And with no more secrets. This just isn’t fun anymore. I should be able to walk into school and openly kiss the girl I love without worrying about anyone around.” He took a step toward her and ran his hand through his hair again. “It’s just _killing_ me to stand next to you and not be able to...to do this.” 

Stiles reached out and took her hand, slowly caressing it with his thumb. He paused, as if waiting for her to agree. Lydia tried to will her mouth to open in order to form the words of agreement so they can make up, but couldn’t do it. 

He apparently didn’t get the hint because he asked, “So what do you say? Do you want to put this behind us and get together for real?” 

His hand felt so warm and big over hers. Just his touch soothed her. 

Would it be so bad? Being in a relationship with him? She did have feelings for him, she knew she did. He knew she did as well. So why was it so hard for her to agree to make it official? 

He waited expectantly for her, those earnest eyes seeming to reach deep into her soul, seeing everything. Stiles knew her so well and that scared her. She couldn’t do this. She just couldn’t. She was suddenly having some trouble breathing. Her breaths were coming shorter and shorter. 

“I--I...I can’t. I’m sorry.” Lydia started to back away from him, watching in horror as she watched his eyes fill with hurt. She felt a panic rising in her as what she just did finally sunk in. _Oh my god._

“What is it? Are you ashamed of me or something?” Stiles asked her, his puppy dog eyes more wide and hurt than ever. Lydia just stood there and shook her head. At least that much was honest. That was no longer an issue. Lydia didn’t care about popularity or how many friends she had any more. It wasn’t Stiles that was the problem. It was her. 

__What had she just done?_ _

Bile started to rise in Lydia’s throat and she quickly turned away, stumbling into the nearest girl’s bathroom. She sunk to her knees in front of the nearest toilet and started vomiting. 

Once what seemed like the entire day’s contents were gone from her stomach, Lydia weakly got up from her knees and unsteadily walked to her class. She hid behind her curtain of red hair, so no one could see her pale face and chapped lips. 

The pang of missing Allison hit her hard as she realized that there was no one she could really talk to about this. She didn’t feel comfortable telling her friends about it, especially since they were all so close with Stiles and would definitely be on his side. 

Well, Lydia thought, it certainly was going to be a long day, She tried to get comfortable in the rock hard chair at her desk. Was it 3:00 yet? 


	3. Part Three

Lydia laid in bed that night. This was becoming a thing for her to spend her Friday nights in bed. Normally she would have had to come up with a good excuse, but tonight all of her friends were busy. Kira had taken Scott to her hometown in New York for the weekend and show him where she grew up. Malia was out clubbing, of which she recently discovered and couldn’t get enough of it. Lydia know better than to join her for that. 

Lydia had gone with Malia several times actually. But there was going clubbing, and there was clubbing with Malia. The latter proved to be way more exhausting and dangerous than Lydia could have ever anticipated. So that was the end of that.

Stiles, however. Lydia had no idea what he what he was up to. But then, this was Stiles, after all. She assumed he was probably at the police station, being annoying and bothering his father to let him help solve some cases. She could see Stiles pestering him to let him read the case files and offer input.

Lydia briefly smiled into her pillow. But thinking about Stiles made her think about what she had done, of which she was especially trying to forget.

“Lydia,” her mother called outside her door. “What the hell is going on? Another Friday night home?”

Leave it her mother to just now realize her daughter’s habits and that Friday nights were usually nights spent with friends. 

Lydia didn’t answer and just pulled the covers further over her head.

“Lydia,” her mother said, in a gentler tone. She had opened the door. “What is this? I walk in to discover that my daughter, on a Friday night of all nights, lying in bed in an ultimate state of despair?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. Her mother was certainly exaggerating. The “ultimate state of despair” was anything to do with Allison. A month ago when she had cried herself to sleep in Stiles’ arms about missing Allison. _That_ was despair. This was not at the same level, though it was certainly still early and it perhaps could lead to that if Lydia continued to mull over what she had done. Anything was possible at this point. Who would have thought that Lydia would have fallen in love in the first place? Especially with _Stiles_ , of all people? The impossible of all impossibles had certainly happened.

“Only one thing could cause this kind of sulking,” her mother said, sitting down and making no indication of leaving anytime soon, much to Lydia’s annoyance.

“And gee, what could that be?” Lydia was sitting up in bed now. She crossed her arms and gave her mother a look.

“A boy.” Her mother smiled. “It appears that Lydia Martin has truly fallen in love in this time with a boy. You don’t just love him, you are in love with him.” 

“I am not,” Lydia said lamely. Her heart sank. Was she that transparent? 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, was that not you a half an hour ago retching in the bathroom?” Her mother pointed out. “My daughter does not have an eating disorder, that much I know, even if I’m not always the most present mother. I know this has to do with something bigger. Like falling in love with someone bigger. And for a girl who never falls in love, this is a big deal.”

Well, her mother was definitely more observant than she gave her credit for, that was for sure.

“Ok, fine! You got me! I’m in love! At least, I think I am. With Stiles Stilinski, because I know that would be your next question and I’m just going to tell you now so you don’t badger me more. Happy? Because I’m just...I’m just ecstatic right now in case you can’t tell!” Lydia said shrilly. She leaned forward and glared at her mother. 

Why couldn’t she just mind her own business? 

“Oh, Lydia,” her mother said, reaching out and placing a hand on her knee. “That certainly is a problem. You are going to have to tell this boy how you really feel, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know if I want to,” Lydia whispered, panic stricken. She had already tried to and couldn’t do it. 

“I remember this Stiles. You would always come home at dinner and mention his crush on you. To you, he was just this random boy who would constantly stare at you. You never even knew his name, or even if you did, you would conveniently forget it. But I knew him. He was cute then and he’s certainly still cute now. I know his father too. They are both great people.”

Lydia didn’t say anything.

“Lydia, honey,” her mother continued. “I know it’s scary. Love itself is scary. But it’s not something to be afraid of. It’s something to embrace. Love is a magical and wonderful thing. Don’t run away from it, otherwise you will certainly be missing out. In more ways than one. A boy like Stiles isn’t going to be single forever. Just remember that.”

She gave Lydia one final pat on the knee and then left the room, leaving Lydia alone with her thoughts, making her feel more lost and unsure than ever.


	4. Part Four

Needless to say, Lydia’s weekend had been uneventful. She stayed in bed all day, crying on and off and making frequent trips to the bathroom. Soon even those stopped because Lydia decided that refusing to eat made everything a lot easier, especially on her throat, which was rubbed raw from all the vomiting.  
Her mother thought Lydia ate her meals she brought up to her, but Lydia wrapped them up in kleenex and then later at night, snuck out of the house to throw them in the trash. 

Monday morning was awful. Lydia felt so weak after her lack of appetite that weekend and literally dragged herself from class to class, seemingly in a daze.  
She was trudging through the hallway, head down, her hair hiding her face just the way she liked it these days when she walked into someone.

“Oh, sorry,” she whispered, quickly moving out of the way, but arms reached out and stopped her.

“Lydia?” _Oh shit._ She didn’t have to look up to know who she walked into.  
She forced herself to meet his eyes. Stiles didn’t look too good himself, appearing like he just crawled out of bed. He was unshaven, with bedraggled hair, wrinkled shirt and pants, and dark under eye circles. Lydia tried not to flatter herself into thinking it was because of their break-up, or whatever you would call it, but she couldn’t help it. 

Even so, he was more alert than ever. “Are you--are you ok?” He asked, concerned. “You look...different.”

_No kidding_ , she thought. Lydia probably lost at least 10 pounds over the weekend. She wasn’t wearing a smidge of makeup, her hair wasn’t styled and her clothes consisted of just a simple t-shirt and jeans--not to mention that she wasn’t even wearing her trademark heels.  
But the biggest thing was that she didn’t even care. After everything that happened, she just didn’t feel like herself, banshee or not. She lost Allison. She lost Stiles. She lost her ability to even care about anything anymore, whether it was her appearance, being a banshee or even boys...well, all boys except for, one of course. That was why she found herself in this mess.

“Um...yeah, I’m fine,” she said lamely. She didn’t know what to say. There was an awkward pause. “How are you?”

Stiles was taken aback. She didn’t blame him. This was what they had come to? Just last week they were hooking up in a supply closet and now they were strictly at pleasantries. 

“Well...you know, same old same old.” He faltered. “Just, um...kind of jumpy lately and the Adderoll isn’t really working so I can’t really sleep, but besides that, it’s been good. Yeah, really good actually.” He nodded his head. Stiles cleared his throat. 

One didn’t need a 170 IQ to realize that Stiles was anything but “really good.” But Lydia wasn’t going to argue with him, just like he chose not to question her “I’m fine.”

Lydia couldn’t help but notice his hands were still clutching her arms. They felt good there, but she didn’t know what to do. She shifted and Stiles’ eyes widened and immediately tore his hands away. 

“It was good seeing you,” he said. He swallowed hard. “I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, see you,” Lydia echoed. She continued on her way down the hall. She felt strangely empty, more so than ever. 

Throughout the day, Lydia kept on encountering Stiles. Wherever she turned, he was there. Coming out of Math class, she saw him talking intently with Malia and Kira in the hallway; she rounded a corner and he was at his locker, and just outside the cafeteria, he was standing with Scott. The minute she saw him, Lydia immediately turned and went in the other direction. One full on run-in was enough for her for one day.

She avoided lunch altogether and instead, spent the whole 45 minutes in the library. Not that she needed to or anything. She had already finished her assignments for the whole week. Instead, Lydia picked a quiet corner and curled up behind a book, pretending to be reading but really napping.  
Later, when she left the library, Malia immediately cornered her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Malia demanded.

“I can ask you the same thing,” Lydia snapped. 

“Perhaps I should be more specific. Why are you putting Stiles through this? I know something’s up with you two.”

“You really think I would talk about that with you, of all people?” Lydia crossed her arms.

“Well, yes, I do. I’m his friend, so I think I’m entitled to talk about him to other people.”

“Well,” Lydia said, “maybe I would with anyone else, but not with his ex who when dating him loved to threaten me and openly hated me. So excuse me if I don’t want to talk about him to you.”

Malia sighed. “Look, at the time we dated, I was crazy about him. I knew all along I could never compete with you, the oh so great Lydia Martin. But I always thought, maybe, just maybe, he could grow to love me like he loves you. And for a while, that was enough. We certainly had fun together. But in the end, I realized no matter what, it always came back to you. And it always will. But that doesn’t mean I still don’t care about Stiles. And it doesn’t mean I _completely_ hate your guts either. I just resent you a little bit, that’s all. And can you blame me?”

Lydia sniffed. “Whatever. While that was certainly a _touching_ story, I am not going to get into my boy problems with a werecoyote like you, sorry.”

Malia threw up her arms. “Fine! I was trying to help, you know, but obviously, at the end of the day, I will just be Stiles’ ex to you, that’s all.”

“Oh, that’s right! If I hated you so much, that’s why I dragged you home drunk on multiple occasions from the club. I must have forgotten. I hate you so so much.” Lydia said sarcastically. “Use your _brain_ for god sakes! Oh right...you don’t have one, or at least a _mature_ one, being as how you were last human at 8 years old.” 

Malia narrowed her eyes at Lydia. “Fuck off, why don’t you? I thought we were _friends_ now, I guess not.”

“Touche,” Lydia sneered. Malia stood directly in front of her so Lydia knocked her in the shoulder as she walked past.

_Oh God. What had she just done?_ Lydia couldn’t believe she had just picked a fight with Malia. First of all, it was never a good idea to pick a fight with Malia. She was tough as nails and wasn’t afraid to jump you for whatever reason, even if it was for accidentally stealing her beloved pack of highlighters, which Lydia had done on one occasion. Lydia was most definitely on her shit list now.

The next week Lydia had her mom excuse her from school. Lydia didn’t feel like facing Malia after what she had said to her and she never wanted to see Stiles again, especially what she did to him. He looked like a wreck and he never was that way before this whole mess Lydia had created. It hurt too much for Lydia to see the repercussions of her actions. Before Lydia had any real friends, she never cared about stuff like this. But now...now the problem was she cared too much.

She sighed, staring down at her Chemistry homework. Honestly, she didn’t even need to go to school ever again; she had been doing fine on all the classwork and homework assignments her teachers had been emailing her.

Her phone dinged with a text. It was from Kira: I’m at your house. Meet me out front.

Lydia considered ignoring it when another text read: Don’t think you can avoid me.

Lydia rolled her eyes and met Kira out front.

“Are you crazy? Seriously, what has gotten into you?” Kira blurted out the minute Lydia stepped out the door. “First Stiles, now Malia? What is going on?Why did you and Stiles break up, or whatever it was, anyway??”

Lydia was stunned. How did Kira know? “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Lydia said, jutting out her chin.

Kira laughed. “Oh, Lydia, do you honestly think we are all that dumb? We’re your _friends_. We totally know you and Stiles were going behind our back. You can fool the whole school, but you certainly can’t fool me, Malia and Scott.”

“Oh,” Lydia said. She was speechless. She suddenly felt stupid, standing there in front of Kira. 

Kira just watched her shrewdly as Lydia struggled handling her emotions. Lydia finally took a shaky breath. 

“It’s none of your business,” she finally said, not knowing what else to say exactly.

Kira rolled her eyes. “I knew you were going to play that card with me. It is my business when Stiles, one of my close friends, is walking around like a friggin’ zombie, completely heartbroken. You were absolutely rude to him. No, actually, you were downright mean. I’m not even talking about the actual breakup or whatever it was, but how you treated him when you were with him. He’s a human being for Pete’s sake. While you have every right to choose to be with him or not, he deserves a proper explanation. The poor guy has adored you for years, Lydia, and perhaps been the most respectful guy you’ve ever been with, he deserves the truth.” 

“Wow, are you sure you are with the right guy?” Lydia snapped.

“Don’t worry, no way am I competition for Stiles. I just...I’ll never forget you guys taking me under your wing when I was the new kid in school. I love him like a brother and I hate to see him hurting.”

“Could have fooled me,” Lydia said, crossing her arms. “Maybe I should start making wedding plans for you two.”

Kira stared at her. “What has gotten into you, Lydia? This isn’t like you. You’re more of a bitch than ever.”

Lydia didn’t say anything. “I’ve always been a bitch,” she said softly, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

“No, Lydia,” Kira said. “You _act_ like a bitch at times, but you _aren’t_ a bitch. However, you are certainly being a bitch now. And just so you know, not going to school won’t make things any better. Whatever your issue is with Stiles, you can’t avoid talking about it.”

Kira gave Lydia one last look and left Lydia standing there. Lydia was rather startled about the whole conversation to say the least. Kira never raised her voice and spoke her mind like this. But then, that must show how upset Kira really was about everything.

Later that night, Lydia stared at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. The pain of losing Allison and Stiles was gnawing at her once more. She missed them both so much. And to think, the thing with Stiles was her own doing. If she hadn’t outright rejected him like that, they would still be like how they used to. Or at the very least, friends. Allison was obviously impossible to get back, but with Stiles it wasn’t. She could fix things. Or at least, try to. 

Lydia thought back to her conversation with Kira. Kira had a point. Ok, she had a lot of points. Lydia knew what she had to do. It wasn’t _quite_ what Kira had in mind, but Lydia knew that either way, Kira would have been happy. She had to go back to school and stop running away from her problems. It looked like in the end, both Kira and her mother would be happy with how things might turn out. That is, if Lydia had the guts to follow through with it.


	5. Part Five

She went to school the next day, as much as she didn’t want to. Her mom was surprised when she told her was going back to school but ultimately, said, “Good for you, honey.”

Lydia appreciated her mother supporting her no matter what, but wished she hadn’t let her stay home. Avoiding the situation had made everything worse it seemed. She worried that Scott hated her now. He was the only one that she hadn’t heard from all this time.

“Hey,” Scott said, approaching her in the hallway outside her locker. Perhaps Lydia had spoken too soon.

Lydia immediately tensed. “Scott, please, I don’t need another lecture. I already got ones from Kira and Malia.”

“Oh, no, no,” Scott said, chuckling. “I just...I just wanted you to know, Lydia, that whatever is going on between you and Stiles, it doesn’t mean we can’t all still be friends. Please remember that.”

He reached out and squeezed her hand, flashing a smile. Lydia felt a little better. Scott was so understanding about everything. After all he’d been through, he still saw the best in people, which, being cynical herself, was something that Lydia had always admired in him.

To Lydia’s utter dismay, Stiles appeared at Scott’s side just then. Lydia had to crane her neck to look at him. She wasn’t wearing her heels today either and all of a sudden, she felt strangely vulnerable.

He still looked just as much of a wreck as when Lydia last saw him, but his eyes were warm.

“Look,” Stiles said. He pulled her aside, giving Scott the hint to go ahead. “I know the others have been talking with you about us and I’m sorry. They know we’ve been doing stuff together, they just don’t know what exactly our relationship is.”

Lydia just nodded. “I got as much.”

“But listen, Lydia, I just...I just wanted to say, I have and always will love you, no matter what. I don’t want whatever this is that is going on here to ruin what we had. I care about you so much and ultimately, our friendship is the most important thing here. So...friends?”

He stuck out his hand to Lydia, giving her a smile.

The words at first got stuck in Lydia’s throat. She didn’t want to be friends with Stiles. She wanted to be more, but she could barely admit it to herself, let alone out loud. _This isn’t the time to tell him the truth_ , Lydia reassured herself. She knew deep down this was a lie. She wanted to tell him the truth. Now, more than ever. She had promised herself she would, after talking with Kira and her mom. But she just couldn’t do it.

“Friends,” she said quietly, instead. Their eyes met and Lydia was lost in Stiles’ golden eyes. She could spend all day staring at them. A minute later, she realized they were still shaking hands. Clearing her throat, she finally let go and Stiles did the same, though he appeared as taken aback as she was about the whole encounter.

“Great,” he said, clasping his hands together awkwardly. “And are you sure you’re ok? It just seems like you haven’t been yourself lately. Literally.” He gestured to her outfit of another t-shirt and jeans combo with flats.

“Umm...yeah, you know, just trying something different for a change.” Lydia finally found the words to respond. “What about yourself?”

“Well, you know, the not sleeping thing is worse than ever. But uh...I’ll get through it. Somehow.” Stiles attempted to shrug it off.

Lydia nodded still entranced by his eyes, no matter the dark rings around them.

“So, better get to class. I’ll see you around.” He backed away, still staring at her. He bumped into a teacher coming out of a nearby classroom, narrowly avoiding spilling his coffee in the process. Lydia, despite everything, couldn’t help but smile at such a typical Stiles act.

All throughout the day, Lydia couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles. How cute his hair looked, all messy like that. How warm his hand felt in hers. The way he still looked at her, still to this day. 

She knew what she wanted. But she was too afraid. Too afraid to face the facts. Too afraid to tell other people. And too afraid to tell the one person who mattered the most. Still, Lydia had a good idea of where she could start. She had been taking out her frustration on two particular girls who didn’t quite deserve it.

Lydia found Malia and Kira talking outside of their lockers later that day. She really didn’t want to do this, but knew in the end, it would be better for everyone if she just owned up to everything she had done in the past few weeks.

“Girls,” Lydia said solemnly, eyes downcast. “I know you are angry with how I treated you. You have every right to be.” She swallowed hard. She hated apologies. Absolutely _hated_ them. She forced herself to make eye contact. “I’m sorry, I was a bitch and am sometimes, even to this day. I’m sorry. Despite all the shit we’ve been through, well, you’re still my friends.” She shrugged and rolled back on her heels. Kira was more her friend then Malia would ever be, no matter what, but of course Lydia refrained from wording this out loud. 

Malia narrowed her eyes. Kira gave Lydia a small smile. “I know how hard it must have been for you to do this, Lydia. We appreciate the apology, don’t we, Malia?”

Malia crossed her arms. “Yeah, whatever, I guess.”

“We’ll see you at lunch, ok, Lydia?” Lydia nodded. She felt better about apologizing but knew it was going to be a while until things get back to normal. Kira would get over it, but Malia was something else entirely, especially with all the history between her and Malia and Stiles.

Lunch went surprisingly well, much to Lydia’s relief. The whole gang was seated around the table and Scott and Stiles were talking animatedly about their parents going on their first date.

“Your dad _finally_ caved and asked my mom out. It took him long enough!” Scott said.

“It’s about time,” Lydia chimed in, while Malia and Kira nodded in agreement.

“So now it’s my _Dad’s_ fault that this didn’t happen sooner? Your mom was giving him mixed signals all this time,” Stiles pointed out, munching on his curly fries.

“What mixed signals are you even talking about?” Scott questioned. “Are you sure you’re talking about my mom?”

“Hey, I’m good at reading people, your mom was totally giving him mixed signals.”

Kira laughed. “You _are_ pretty good at reading people.”

“I second that,” Malia added.

“‘Pretty good? _Pretty good_?’” Stiles was annoyed. “I just...I don’t even know how to respond to that! I mean, really? Are you people serious right now? Like, are you actually doubting my reading people abilities here?” He waved a curly fry around.

“Actually, Stiles is _really_ good at reading people. He knew Matt was someone to watch for all those months, that Deaucalion had an ulterior motive and that the twins had quite an evil and rather sketchy background and that Deaton knew more about everything than he was letting on. This was all before anyone else could,” Lydia mused aloud.

Stiles looked over at Lydia and gestured towards her, frantically waving his hands. “Thank you, Lydia! Thank you! So, see? Proven by a certified genius. End of story.” In his haste, Stiles knocked over the paper bowl of curly fries and ketchup all over the table. This didn’t faze Stiles one bit. He took a stray curly fry from the spilled pile and dipped it into the splattered ketchup on the table. Stiles popped it into his mouth and smirked.

Kira coughed into her chocolate milk and Scott smiled. Even Malia’s mouth twitched. Lydia looked around at the table and laughed for the first time in what felt like a while. Stiles was watching her and they exchanged grins, making her stomach flip. 

These were her friends and she was home.


	6. Part Six

Lydia spent that night at her desk, staring out the window. She knew what she _wanted_ to do, but was still worried. Lydia wished now more than ever that she could talk to Allison. Allison would help her through this. 

She spent the rest of the time before bed, doing homework and thinking about Allison. For once in Lydia’s life, it took her twice as long to do her homework, because of all her thoughts of Allison. 

_“This is ridiculous, Lydia.” Allison was holding up a dress and inspecting it. Lydia grabbed it from her._

_“What?” Lydia was hurt. “I thought it was cute.”_

_“Oh, I wasn’t talking about the dress.” Allison laid the dress over her arm._

_“Okay...then what are you talking about?” Lydia asked, narrowing her eyes._

_“What do you think? You know, your mom and Kira gave you some good advice.”_

_“Ugh,” Lydia turned away. “I should have known you were talking about Stiles.”_

_“Lydia, it is ridiculous. Why are you fighting this? It’s so obvious that you like him.”_

_Allison watched as Lydia continued to go through the dresses. But Lydia didn’t really look at them, she was trying to figure out how to respond to that. Sometimes Allison knew exactly what to say and how to say it so that Lydia was cornered. Lydia couldn’t deny it because Allison could always tell when she lied. This was one of those times._

_Lydia became incredibly invested in a particular rack of dresses, purposefully avoiding Allison’s gaze._

_“You’re scared,” Allison stated matter-of-factly. “You’re scared of how strong your feelings are for him, so you are denying everything so you don’t have to face him and how you really feel.”_

_Lydia ignored her. “Lydia, you can’t keep ignoring this. It’ll eat you up inside, trust me.” Allison’s voice cracked, which immediately got Lydia’s attention._

_Allison’s eyes were filled with tears. “I regret to this day not getting back together with Scott. At the time of our break up, it had to happen, it was inevitable. But later on, I should have...I should have spoken up and told him how I really felt about us. About how I wanted to be with him again.”_

_Lydia was stunned, she had no idea Allison was feeling this way. Of course she could tell Allison had trouble dealing with the breakup, but that was normal. Who didn’t struggle with a break up?_

_“Allison, why didn’t you say something?”_

_Allison stared at her. “Because I was scared. Kira was in the picture and I could tell they had a thing. In the meantime, I could tell Isaac liked me, so I just went along with it, to try and avoid how I really felt about me and Scott. But then...well, you know, I died and I never got to tell him. To tell him how much I love him and how much I wanted us back.”_

_“Oh, Allison,” Lydia said gently. She pulled her into a hug._

_“If there’s one thing you learn from this,” Allison said, “don’t do what I did. Ok? Promise me, Lydia?”_

_Lydia nodded. “I promise.”_

_“No, seriously. You really mean it? Not just for me, but for yourself. I want you to be happy. I want you to be with someone who loves you and appreciates you for who you are, for the smart girl on the inside, not just the beautiful red head on the outside.”_

_“I promise,” Lydia said firmly._

_“You have nothing to be afraid of, Lydia,” Allison said. “Just think, after all we’ve been through, you’re going to let love of all things be your downfall? As I said earlier, it’s ridiculous. The whole thing is ridiculous.”_

“Ridiculous…” That last word echoed over and over, getting fainter.

Lydia tried her best to hold on to Allison through the hug but could already feel her slipping away.

“No, don’t go…Allision I need you. Wait! Allision, please! I’m still scared….”

“Don’t go,” Lydia muttered. “Don’t go…” She thrashed around among her blankets and woke up in a cold sweat, not knowing where she was.

Lydia blearily rubbed her eyes and frowned as she found herself in her bedroom, alone. No dresses were in sight. Neither was Allison. She had been dreaming. As if she wasn’t crazy enough.

“Ugh.” She groaned and laid back down in the bed. Sometimes she just had to wonder, is this what her life had become? Having trouble admitting her feelings to a guy and missing a best friend, all while going after supernatural creatures and solving murders with a special Banshee power? Could she just sign up a different life please? Preferably one in which she wasn’t a girl who cried in her bed every five minutes because she was afraid to face her feelings. Lydia was just sick of _feeling_ things.

She lay awake for hours, coming up with the nerve to do what she had been thinking about for days. She, Lydia Martin, had always been a girl who went after what she wanted and never let anything or anyone get in her way. Where was that girl? 

Lydia got up a half hour before her usual morning alarm and set to work preparing for the day. She hadn’t picked out a proper school outfit in days, so Lydia had to give it proper consideration. 

She finally settled on a black floral dress with tiny daisies on and paired it with a bright red belt and black heels. She winced, having to adjust to the heels once more after wearing flats for so long. Yeah, she was going to have to rethink the wearing heels every day thing. Her feet would thank her.

Lydia wore her hair down, with the top half braided it back. Lastly, she applied make up. She didn’t make it her usual strong make up, but went for a natural look. Lydia stared at herself in the mirror. Perhaps she could used to this. Did she always need to go for bold? Why had she ever thought that was necessary in the first place?

Lydia shook her head and bounded down the stairs. She scribbled a note to her mom and instead of school, now stood in front of Allison’s gravestone. She needed extra reassurance and knew she would find it there.

Lydia stood, hands clasped in front of her, gripping the stems of the flowers in her hands. Allison always loved stargazer lilies. She was the one who introduced them to Lydia in the first place. Whenever Lydia visited Allison’s grave, she always brought a new bouquet of them. Then she would stay with Allison, sometimes for hours, just talking with her. It helped Lydia figure out her life, the life without Allison directly by her side. 

The past few weeks however, Lydia had avoided the place. She knew Allison would have been disappointed with her for how she had acted and treated her friends recently. Lydia just couldn’t face that and tried her best to justify her actions for as long as she could. However, there was only so much running Lydia could do before, ultimately, the exhaustion hit. She couldn’t run anymore. 

Lydia slowly kneeled in front of the stone, placing the flowers right at the bottom. She kissed her hand and then gently touched Allison’s name, running her hand over the indentations of the letters. This was the closest Lydia could come to physically being with Allison, besides the occasional dream.

“Why did you have to die? I’d rather it be me, than you. I’m an awful person, I truly am. But you aren’t. You’ve always been better than me, Allision. You have such a kind heart, always striving to do the right thing, regardless of others leading you astray. You always see the good in people. It’s just not fair that you are gone.”

Lydia stared at Allison’s name through her tears. The name became a blur as Lydia never broke the gaze, willing it with all her might to form into Allison, right there, in the flesh. She didn’t want Allison to be a dream. Or a mere stone in the cemetery. She wanted living and breathing Allison right there beside her. Damn it. Damn everything! Damn this whole ridiculous supernatural life that Lydia led, she was sick of it. Sick of it all.

She just wanted normal. Was that too much to ask? And instead, she got a life in which there was a supernatural villain around every corner, teen werewolves as practically her only friends, a dead best friend, and feelings for a guy she never should have grown to like in the first place. Would the real Lydia Martin please stand up? Never in her wildest dreams did Lydia anticipate living such a life.

“Allison, you and I both know I like Stiles. And you’re right, what I’m doing right now, it’s ridiculous. It truly is. It’s just...admitting it, taking that next step with him is what scares me.” Lydia tried to blink back tears, but yet they rolled down her cheeks anyway. “I never intended to hurt him, honest.”

Lydia, frustrated, slammed her palms down beside her and threw herself onto the grass. She breathed in the scent of the dirt and freshly mown grass. It tickled her nose, though not enough for Lydia to get up. She wanted to disappear right then and there into the grass. 

“I just can’t do this anymore, Allison. I need help,” Lydia mumbled into the blades of grass. “I’m just so scared. Of everything.” 

The grass tickled her lips and Lydia focused on the blades against her skin and her breathing. _In. Out. In. Out._ She continued like that for a while in the grass so much so that she hadn’t realized until that very minute how still everything had gotten. So still that the only sound Lydia could hear right now was her breathing. Lydia let the silence wrap itself around her, coat itself around Lydia, as if hiding her from the world. If only she could live in this kind of bubble forever, protected in this wonderful solitude of silence.

Suddenly, a strong wind rustled through the leaves of the trees just then. It was certainly odd. Just moments ago, it had been utterly still, even the sounds of the birds and the insects as they went about their merry morning routine had been silenced. Now, the wind was strong, harshly blowing against Lydia’s skin, as if prompting her to get up and live her life, not to let the silence burrow her and her problems away.

Lydia bolted upright.The wind continued to surge, lifting up the skirt of Lydia’s dress and blowing strands of Lydia’s hair around her face. Lydia stood, half coughing from hair in her mouth and half gasping for breath that the wind took away. It lasted for at least five minutes and then promptly stopped. Everything was still again. Lydia sat there, frozen. Was this a sign? Should she take it as such? It had to be. It just had to. What other explanation was there?

Lydia hesitated. She normally didn’t let herself fall for such things like this, but it appeared too coincidental not to. 

Lydia stared at the grave and found herself smiling. Alison was comforting her; she was providing assurance that Lydia could do this. 

Her heart began to race. Allison. She was here with Lydia, always, whether it was in Lydia’s dreams or right here, at the cemetery. Allison knew Lydia better than anyone. Allison knew what Lydia wanted. And so did Lydia. 

“Thank you, Allison. I love you,” Lydia whispered, wiping her eyes. 

Lydia had avoided the issue long enough. She suddenly didn’t want to anymore. Allison, or Dream Allison really, had made her realize what a mistake she was making. Lydia would regret it if she didn’t get back with Stiles. Lydia was still uncertain if she loved him, but she definitely had feelings for him. Feelings that Stiles definitely returned. So really, what was stopping her from being with him? Just herself, really. 

She wasn’t going to make the same mistake again, that was for sure. Not if it meant losing the one boy who ever truly mattered.

She stood up, brushing off her skirt. Lydia couldn’t afford to waste any more time. She had already done enough of that. There was no way she was going to lose him. Not this time. Not again. Lydia wanted Stiles. And she was going to get him.

A half hour later, Lydia paced in front of her locker, wringing her hands. 

The hall slowly started to fill up with students, hoping to get in some conversation before the first class started. Stiles didn’t get to school as early anymore now they were no longer hooking up in the closet. This meant that when he arrived, it was going to be quite crowded in the hall. At least, she hoped so.

Just then, she noticed Stiles in the doorway, looking the same as ever. Still, Lydia’s heart jumped a little bit in her chest at the sight of him. Her pulse also started to race as well, which Lydia attributed to what she was about to do.

He stopped in front of his locker and fiddled with the lock. This was it.

Lydia started toward him. “Stiles!” She called out.

It could have been Lydia’s imagination, but she could have sworn the volume in the hall lowered a bit at her outburst, as if people were anticipating what was going to happen next. They wanted to stop everything and see it with their own eyes.

He turned around at his name, his eyebrows raising at the sight of her dressed like the Lydia Martin he had known for his entire life.

Lydia tossed her hair back and covered the width of the hallway as quickly as possibly.

“I’m so sorry about everything. I was just so scared.” She stepped really close to him. Stiles’ eyes widened at the couple inches between them. 

“Of what?” Stiles managed to say. 

“Of us. Of my feelings for you. But I finally came around. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here,” She said. “But I want this. I want us. I want something more, too.” 

She then pushed him against the lockers and passionately kissed him. Immediately the hall was abuzz with activity as people, much to Lydia’s satisfaction, cheered.   
Stiles was absolutely stunned and at first, it was just Lydia awkwardly kissing still lips. Then he fully comprehended what was going on and reciprocated. 

He had his hands on her back and her hair. Lydia sighed. It felt so good to do this in the open, with everyone seeing. No more secrets. Except that also meant that any minute…

“Are you guys serious?” It was Coach. “I have to admit, it’s about damn time, but God guys, get a room!” Coach complained. “Nobody wants to see that here! It’s inappropriate. Inappropriate!” He stuck his head close to theirs, so he talked right in their ears.

Stiles startled and turned bright red as Lydia stepped away from him. 

“Sure thing, Coach,” Stiles said grinning, quickly recovering from Coach’s commentary. “I just couldn’t help but reciprocate the proclamation of love my girlfriend just displayed. I was in the moment.” Stiles held out his hands at “moment” to further accentuate this statement. Coach just continued to frown.

“Well, go and ‘proclaim your love’ and be ‘in the moment’ somewhere else please. This is a sacred place of _learning_ , not of making out against lockers, remember that. Jesus.”

“Duly noted,” Lydia said, trying to hide her smirk but failing.

Coach rolled his eyes and stomped away, grumbling to himself about “horny teenagers” and all the student hook ups he encountered on a daily basis

Lydia giggled. She turned back to Stiles, who gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

“Lydia, I think I am the happiest guy in the world right now.”

She smiled and reached up, clutching one of his hands closer to her face and leaning into it.

“I don’t know about that just yet. Come on, we need to make up for some lost time here. You have first class free, right?”

“Of course,” Stiles said with a grin, as he let Lydia lead him by the hand into their trusty supply closet.

“Well, then, let’s go take advantage of that. And then I’ll make you even happier because--” Lydia leaned closer to him and spoke quietly into his ear the rest of her plans. She watched with satisfaction as Stiles’ started blushing uncontrollably. There was quite a list. 

Stiles, still in shock, then walked right into the supply closet door and both of them were hysterically laughing by the time they managed to lock themselves in a few fumbled minutes later. They had to get reacquainted after all, and Lydia figured there wasn’t a better time to do so than the present.


End file.
